Kept Secrects
by EVIL 1
Summary: 5 girls with powers and they know the G-boys, you really need to read this-RELENA BASHERS WELCOME
1. Default Chapter

Uh, hey this is my first fanfic so don't blame me if it sounds weird =P And my p/n isn't Evil 1 for no reason. I really am evil.mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!! Ok one of these ~ means someone's thinking, a lot means scene change. * = music is playing with lyrics unless in the middle of a paragraph. And I'll tell you more if I can remember them..I hope no sleep, no caffeine, makes evil people write baka stories ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 5 girls play in innocents with out a care in the world, but before this year is over their lives will change forever....  
  
Girl 2: Dang you guys are really slow!  
  
Girl 1: Hey I'm the second fastest and my ankle hurts thank you very much!  
  
Girl 3: Well you two never tell us (pant-pant) when we're going to (pant) run, so I wear my boots, to which I can't run in (really long pant)  
  
Girl 1&2: How is that our fault!?  
  
Girl 4:[trying to do death glare] I'm about hurt you two for making me do this  
  
Girl 5: Steph can it, no one is making you run and you wear your boots also  
  
Steph: [getting miffed then tripped]  
  
1,2,3,5: [stop running to laugh extremely hard]  
  
Whilst Steph is trying to have some dignity when getting up. A leaf in her hair and jacket misplaced sent the girls into another frenzy. Falling to the ground holding their sides.  
  
Steph: Anne you did the very same thing when you fell and hurt your ankle, so don't you laugh at me  
  
Anne: Ahahahaha I know but ahahaha I don't care much for dignity when I know hahaha it's really funny ahahahahahahahaha and laugh it off hahahahahahahahhahahahahahhahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Girl 2: Extremely graceful STEPONME!  
  
Girl 3: ROCH IN!!!!  
  
More laughing Step looking angry. (teehee)  
  
Girl 5: I don't why everyone mispronounces her name it's weird cuz she does too  
  
Steph: It's Stephanie, Shirkara  
  
Shirkara: NO IT'S NOT!!!  
  
Girl 5: Oh lookie my little sis is getting miffed again  
  
Steph: Shut it Gabs  
  
Gabby: Sure Step  
  
Steph: Katherine help  
  
Kat: Can't be bothered  
  
Anne: Alright, alright Stephie-chan we'll stop, it's not like you could do anything though  
  
Stephanie: Say that again, Relena  
  
Anne: [growl] I am not that pathetic, stalker, whinny, former queen, little chchibe  
  
Katherine: Then what are you exactly?  
  
Shirkara: She's my evil twin  
  
Gabby: You two aren't even related  
  
Anne: We noticed, though we look very much like each other, and we're both evil  
  
3,4,5: DU'H!!!  
  
They had finally gotten to YMCA through the laughing. Not seeming to notice that they were walking into a blue and silver barrier. Walking threw the soccer field a gust a wind stirred up and they disappeared.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Stephanie let out a shriek until Shirkara popped her one. Everything was black and there was an extremely annoying whooshing noise. They looked at each other with confusion not able to speak. Thinking it was going to over fast they didn't seem to worry. (apparently they don't know their author very well, do they) Well they were wrong it lasted an hour. (HAHA)  
  
Finally a very bright light (I see the light and it burns!) came. They took a look around and were even more confused. Torches light up a room that looked suspiciously like Cher's bedroom(please don't hurt me) A weird writing was all over the walls that was strangely familiar. Then they noticed a woman smiling at them standing next to an altar.  
  
Woman: Hello They girls turned their heads to Shirkara and Anne.  
  
S&A: I DIDN'T DO IT!!  
  
Woman: Of course you didn't, I did  
  
Katherine: [cautiously] Did what?  
  
Woman: Bring you here  
  
Gabby: And here is where?  
  
Woman: My temple where I find the elements, you all  
  
Anne started making drinking motions to Shirkara. Stifling laughs.  
  
Woman: I'm not a drunkard so don't imply it, now you 4 are the elements, and you're their guardian.  
  
Shirkara: Wait Gabby, our Gabby is to protect us, now THAT is funny  
  
Steph: And you are?  
  
Woman: Cosmos  
  
Katherine:[O.o] Your Cosmos?  
  
Cosmos: yes  
  
Kat: The Cosmos  
  
Anne: think we've established that Kat  
  
Cosmos: Kat?  
  
Shirkara: Yeah, as in her name Kat  
  
Cosmos: Alright, and what are all of your names?  
  
Anne: Anne  
  
Steph: Stephanie  
  
Kat: Katherine  
  
Gabby: Gabriel Shirkara: Shirkara  
  
Cosmos stood there nodding her head when they said their names.  
  
Cosmos: Ok, Katherine your element is earth, Stephanie your element is water, Shirkara your Fire-  
  
Steph: Shirkara controls fire!?  
  
Anne: We all new that she was a pyro maniac why so shocked?  
  
Shirkara: [smirk]  
  
Cosmos: Anyways Gabriel is your Guardian and Anne your wind  
  
Anne: Whoopy nice summer breezes, nice Cosie  
  
Cosmos: Well I suppose  
  
Anne: I was being sarcastic  
  
Cosmos: Actually if your not careful you might destroy a mountain or blow- up a city or-  
  
Anne:[grins] Had me at destroy  
  
Kat: Oh no  
  
Steph: this is bad  
  
Gabby: Shirkara is fire, and Anne is wind..not good  
  
Anne&Shirkara: the Evil Twins strike again!!!  
  
Cosmos: Now there are a few things that must be said  
  
They mostly drowned her out because they were still shocked about having powers until she mentioned costumes, but really nice costumes not like Sakura in cardcaptors and the * shudder* pinkness.  
  
Steph: KWEL! What they look like?  
  
Cosmos: You don't get to see what they look like until you get stronger and learn to control your powers.  
  
1,2,3,4,5: FRILL!!!!  
  
Cosmos: Anyways I'll let it sink in that you have powers and tomorrow morning I'll come to teach you all about-  
  
Anne: WHO CARES!? WE HAVE POWERS AND CAN OBLITERATE THINGS AND NO WILL NO IT'S US!!! MWUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !!!!!!!!!  
  
Kat:[sweat drop] Sorry, she was.eating sugar.packets when..you where..talking (Anne still laughing maniacally)  
  
Cosmos:[confused] Uh that's ok, see you all tomorrow!  
  
With that a blinding flash and they were at the Y again. Looking a little wind whipped and really baffled.  
  
Shirkara: Woo! Let's do that again!!!^^  
  
Gabby: O.o  
  
Anne:[@-@] That was...really...messed up  
  
Steph: I have powers, eeeeeeeeeeee I'm sooo special, but I wanted to be Shinignami, waaaaaiiiiiiiii!!!!  
  
Kat: Next we'll find out the Gundam wing boys are real  
  
Anne: O.o  
  
Gabby: Then Relena would be real too  
  
A,S,K,G: O.O (blink-blink) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!  
  
Shirkara: This more of that japanimation Shitima?  
  
A,S,K,G: O.O...yes, and it is not shitima  
  
Steph: I forget what we just find out?  
  
A&K: [smack her up-side the head then in unison] braid baka!!!  
  
Duo:[perkiness] Yes!?  
  
S,S,K,G,A: [deer in headlights look] O.o  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ MWUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! THIS IS JUST PROLOGE AND JUST WHEN THEY WERE 13 & 12 AHAHAHAHAHA!!!! So anyways if you like I'll put up the first chapter, well... I'd put it up even if you didn't so HA! And yes there will be A LOT MORE gw in the sorry it's just I had to do this first or you'd be lost in the story later on=P Please review it be nice but then again I'm not that nice now am I ? *smirk* 


	2. 1 The begining

Hey yay it's me. Sorry it took so long to update but I've been distracted and the computer been messing up lately. And thanks for the review; Chara: O.o you know me so well; Kat: So nice to hear from you imouto. Ok first off this takes place six years later when they're nineteen & eighteen, and when they know the Gundam Wing characters. I know I said Relena bashing that's in later chapters so if your 'pro-relena' you might not wanna stick around cuz I'm the anti-relena.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"God Damn It Duo Shut Up!!!" The brunet smacked Duo upside the head, as he sat nursing his head. This was Stephanie she had really long dark brown hair that she put in a braid bun on the back of her head; her eyes are a beautiful gray with violet near the pupil; her short stature of 5'5 . Looking extremely annoyed as she stiffly said "I'm trying to work, here."  
  
A dirty blonde starting laughing as she walked towards Stephanie. Her eyes a bright emerald green, with her hair about ten inches below her shoulders; she was also the second tallest of the elements about 5'8. Through her laughter she managed to get out "Steph your idea of working is blowing up your lap top." Stephanie started pouting. "That was cruel Shirkara." Trowa and Quatre were stifling laughs in the corner, even though they weren't doing so well at it.  
  
Steph was about to 'punch' Shirkara when the door flew open as two other girls walked in. "Holy shit Anne you /really/ did do it didn't you?!" Anne gave quick nod as if it were nothing. Katherine's sky blue eyes widened at this, her black night hair with its silver streaks tied in a pony tail that reached her waist. Compared to Anne she was short, 5'6, but taller than Steph and her sister Gabby.  
  
"Hai, and your point is." Anne was being a bit surly with her. She was the tallest element 5'10, with turquoise blue eyes that had just twitch of silver that seemed to swirl in to a never ending whirl to the blackness of her pupil (I feel like Dr. sues Damn it)  
  
And as you well know Duo was stupid enough to ask "Did what?" Tro- kun and Q-chan looked at the assault on Duo when Anne starting using him as a punching bag. Then Gabby just had to walk trough the door.  
  
"What the hell do you think your doing to my boyfriend?!" Shirkara gave her look as if saying 'what does it look like she's doing baka?' Gabby can be very scary if she aggravated and right now she was. "Anne just one thing I need to tell you..Mr. Teddy!!!" (If knew them you'd know that's scary) They looked at each other before Shirkara and Anne yelled "Mr. Pokey" and watched Gabby back into a corner. (lol, She really does that ^^)  
  
"Woman Are weak" Of course it was Wufei (Prince Wuffle, inside joke) "Now really do want the girls to give you another head injury, Wuffy?" Trowa sat there with as usual no expression as Wufei getting angry. Whilst everyone else in the back laughing. Before Wufei could retort an explosion was heard with a scream to go with it.  
Yay Gomen again bad internet connection, along with my brothers having essays due. So I hope you like now press the little purple button, review so I can hang myself at what bad writer I am. Imouto I was just joking so be calling me every five minutes. I'll try to update more often than this time. Dunno what else ta say so I'll just go on my hacking with this fucking cough. 


End file.
